


A Proposition Made

by twilighteve



Series: Pnat Prompts [5]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, like geez man don't scare the doc, then the unnamed spirit surfaces, zarei was being a good doc who helps people for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: Prompt: Glowey Eyes makes an offer to someone?Mina Zarei just wanted to help a kid whose arm was hurt. She wouldn't have expected him to be a medium to such an unnerving spirit.





	

When she heard her phone ringing, Mina Zarei wasn’t expecting Rick Spender, of all people, to be the one calling. With a huff, she picked up, “What is it?”

“Hey,” Rick greeted. “How’s your day?”

“Just fine,” she answered calmly. “What is it? You only ever call when you need help.”

Rick laughed nervously. “Yeah, about that. One of my students fractured his arm dealing with a spirit. Do you think you can do something about it?”

Mina glared at the wall in front of her. “Why do your students keep getting hurt? You need to take care of them better, Rick.” She sighed. Even though she was _pissed_ she couldn’t just ignore a hurt kid. “Where and when?”

“Ah, maybe it’s best if you come to school, to the clubroom,” answered Rick. “The when is up to you, but it’s best if you don’t come too late. Afternoon, at most.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll be there. You owe me, Rick.” She disconnected the call without waiting for his response, grumbling inwardly about how he kept asking for favors yet choosing to keep her in the dark. Maybe she should just lend him a hand as much as she could and guilt-trip him into telling her everything?

Just to be petty, she decided to go around late afternoon. She was pleased to find the school already practically empty, with only a handful of students left. She checked her phone for Rick’s text that contained directions of how to reach the clubroom. Following it, she found the room easily.

She knocked and pushed the door open, surprised to find a lone child inside and no Rick. She studied the boy, who was openly staring at her back. He wore black shirt and a cap, with a sling on his arm, a doctopus in place to act as a painkiller.

“You’re Dr. Zarei, right?” asked the boy.

She nodded. “Maxwell Puckett, I presume?” Upon the boy’s nod, she closed the door behind her and walked to him. “Spender told me you got hurt. What happened?”

“Some body-snatching spirit made a mess during hitball and I got hit,” answered the boy vaguely. “I told Mr. Spender it’s okay, but it’s pretty annoying having to stick with this,” he shook the arm with the sling slightly, “plus my dad would freak.”

“Where’s Spender?”

“Staff meeting.”

“Alright,” Mina reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of gloves, easily slipping them on. “First off, I need to take that doctopus off. The pain is going to hit you immediately.”

“Okay.” Maxwell braced himself, but flinched nonetheless when the spirit was taken off. He took a shaky breath. “That’s worse than I expected,” he mumbled.

“I’m not surprised. Hold still.” Minutes passed as Mina worked her hands, working in tandem with Patchworm to fix the arm.

“By the way,” she broke the silence when her job was almost done, “what happened yesterday night, exactly? In the train?”

Maxwell stared at her strangely. “Mr. Spender didn’t tell you?”

“He’s frustratingly mum about it.”

The boy pressed his lips together. “I’m not sure I should tell you, then. To be honest, I’m not really sure what happened either. Mr. Spender got off the train pretty early on.”

Mina huffed loudly. “I see.”

_“Do you want to know everything the yellow spectral has kept from you?”_

Mina’s eyes widened and she stared at Maxwell in shock. The boy’s eyes were glowing, his voice sounded like a hundred men speaking together. It was clear this wasn’t the boy anymore. She narrowed her eyes and asked carefully, “Who are you?”

_“Someone who is as entangled in the secrets of this town as anyone who were involved in the incident thirteen years ago.”_

Mina stumbled. “You know of what happened thirteen years ago?”

Maxwell’s face contorted into a disturbing smile. _“It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me.”_   He shook Maxwell’s hurt arm – she was done dealing with it, but it would have to heal on its own. _“If you can keep this boy safe, I will tell you everything you want to know. I know a lot. I have ways to find things out. But this vessel is so young, fragile, reckless at times. I still need a vessel. I’ll need someone who can fix it whenever it breaks.”_

Mina gathered herself, trying to show a brave front. “Why would I agree to that?”

 _“You have questions, no?”_ the spirit asked. _“I have answers.”_ He fell silent for a moment before saying, _“Perhaps you need time to think it over. I’ll leave you to it. Ah, and I’d prefer you not tell the yellow spectral of my existence within his student. There is still some advantage I can have from his ignorance yet.”_

“Wait – “ Mina started, but before she could finish, the glow in Maxwell’s eyes was gone. He blinked and stared at her in confusion.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

Mina realized instantly that he had no recollection of what had just happened. He probably didn’t know he was housing a spirit. She didn’t know why, but she decided to keep him in the dark on a whim. “It’s nothing,” she said instead. “Your arm’s done.”

“Oh,” he looked at his arm. “Thank you. I, um, I should go home. Thanks again.”

Mina stared at his back as the boy exited, her mind swirling in so many questions. She slumped into the sofa in the clubroom and sighed.

“Ah, Rick,” she groaned, “what exactly have you messed with?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I chose to portray Zarei in here. It just seems appropriate somehow?  
> By the way, what do we call that one spirit anyway? There must be a nickname to Your Creepiness, right?
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed it. Have a great day!


End file.
